Ón Aicme Íochtarach: The Story of Vopiscus Marcus Aurelius
Ón Aicme Íochtarach: The Story of Vopiscus Marcus Aurelius Vopiscus Aurelius began his life in a village near the eastern coast of Ireland. He was on of two of a pair of twins. His brother died in childbirth of asphyxiation. Because of this he was named Báiscúpla, meaning twin fo death. He never knew his father, but his mother would talk about him, how she met him in Judea, and how he forced her to go back to Ireland in fear of her death. Vopiscus Aurelius He had a simple life, farming the fields and hunting boars in the forests surrounding his village. Unlike all the others boys in his village, he had a tan complexion, dark brown hair, and almost black dark brown eyes. Many of the elders in his village described his eyes as if looking into "Ifreann" (hell) itself. The village's druid prophesied that death would follow in his wake. His early life was full of mock and shunning. This influenced him more and more to leave his village and make a new life for himself. Years later, a merchant came to their village, talking about how all across Rome people are flourishing, and how Pompeii aseptically was flourishing with life and money. Vopiscus Aurelius listen closely to the merchant's tales about this vast and distant city. When the merchant finished his tale, he looked at Vopiscus Aurelius and said, "Maybe your should go there dark one." With this final insult he packed this stuff, and joined the next caravan to Pompeii. Durning his travels he fought of Scottish raiders in York, he then reach Germania. Many there spoke of a man claiming to be Augustus Julius Caesar himself. Germania was infested with robbery, for this fake August Julius Caesar gave men and women titles if they gave him gold. Vopiscus Aurelius didn't understand how the Germanic people could be that dimwitted to think that it was August Julius Caesar. He went through Rome and saw it's magnificence, but eventually he finally got to Pompeii. A great mountain loomed over the city almost suggesting it would do something to the city. As soon as he walked into the city and was immediately met by a Legion II recruiter, the recruiter promised a good wage and possibility of promotion. He also fanatically talk about "The opportunity to serve Rome." Vopiscus Aurelius agreed to join Legion II, and was quickly given a contract to sign, and given armor to wear. He served Legion II well for multiple years, he was eventually promoted to Immunes within the legion. Seeing his time within the legion was at a end, he asked for a discharge. His discharge request was accepted. A few months past and Legion II suddenly crumbled their Legatus left and all his family members too, all being high ranking officers, anarchy grew within the ranks, fights and murder happening within the ranks of Legion II. At this point he met the loyal and trusting man of VerdisHawke. VerdisHawke at the time was the Aedile Plebis for the Plebeian Council. VerdisHawke adopted Vopiscus as his son, and appointed him Caput Venator of the Collegium of Gladiators. During his time as Caput Venator he trained and instructed gladiators, he so liked by the gladiators, and his fellow coworkers. Because of his exception training and likeness. The Aedile Curules himself thanked him for his service in the college. The name of this Aedile Curules was; Hermanus Aurelius. He was know throughout Rome of being a amazing architect as if given too the Romans as a gift from the gods. As Vopiscus name became more well know, he eventually joined the Plebeian Council, with the support from his father VerdisHawke. Vopiscus would cherished this time in his life, for this was the beginning of his career, the beginning of his life in Rome. He spoke and debated as a true politician. He made laws and referoes that help all Roman citizens. His father at the time was Plebeian Tribune along with GuestSensi, seeing this as a chance to move up the ranks, he put up a comitii for him as Aedile Plebis. Three days would pass and no one opposed him for the position. With that, he became Aedile Plebis. During his time as Aedile Plebis, he didn't do anything that made him stand out over others. However, during this time a man that Vopiscus viewed as threat rose into power, going by the name JoeyTheStuffedMuffin. This man quickly made new laws helping all Romans, most agreed with him and his views, but Vopiscus viewed this as a threat. He wanted to expand his career in the hopes of surpassing Joey, so he applied to become a member of the Cohortes Urbanae. His father, VerdisHawke was against this, thinking that what he gave Vopiscus, in Vopiscus' eyes was worth nothing. His father forbade him to join the Cohortes Urbanae. Because of VerdisHawkes refusal to let him join, he left his father's gens; Gens Hawke, and treaded a new path. Time would pass and his father began to miss his son, he offered him the chance to rejoin his gens and family as his son once again, Vopiscus accepted. When Vopiscus came back his father was in his deathbed limp and as pale as a ghost. This tortured Vopiscus for many years to come, but seeing that his father had no legitimate sons, the new leader of the family became GuestSensi, the former Plebeian Tribune, who is now a Senator. To try and ignore his father's death, he put up a comitii for Plebeian Tribune, and as before his comitii passed with no opposition. For a while he held his office for multiple terms. He saw an opportunity, he would later regret. The Praetor Urbanaus named Wallete was in need of a quaestor. Vopiscus saw this as a chance to later become a Senator. He made his proposal and won the support of the Senate. For a short time he followed the orders of Wallete swiftly and smoothing, but suddenly like his father, the Praetor Urbanus died. With his boss dead he was out of his job. He tried to rejoin the Plebeian Council, but they rejected him, seeing that he betrayed them, during this time JoeyTheStuffedMuffin rose to power within the Plebeian Council. With no job, Vopiscus was hopeless, until he saw the Consul ValorSalvator (we will get back to him later) watching down the street with three Licotrs marching behind in. The leader of the Lictors, NoirSplash walked up to him and said, "Interested in joining?" To be continued...